Disguised
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: Some one shots in the last book. Some language one or two words .


~Hey again. I don't own Harry or his goonies *wink*. They are property of JK Rowling. I also don't own the song "MIA" by Avenged Sevenfold. Please review! ~

_**DISGUISED**_

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise.  
Living another day in disguise._

Ron Weasely turned from the scene before him. It gave him the shivers to see them, strewn about like they were; although he would never tell Harry or Hermione that. He looked up, tears in his brown eyes, and saw the faint outline of the sun. Sobs racked his over-stressed body. He made as if to walk across the field to rejoin Harry and 'Moine, but his knees gave out.

"Run, fuckers, run!" His voice torn out of his throat, graveled and hoarse from his recent fighting. The small animals that had began to sniff about him scrambled for the safety of taller grasses. Guilt oozed from his pores, he hadn't meant to scare the little creatures. That was a lie. He had. He hated himself for the things he was doing, had done, and were going to do. Killing people was never in his genes, shedding blood wasn't his calling. But he did it. He did it for Harry. He did it for Hermione. He did it for Ginny. He did it for all the people in Hogwarts and out. He wanted a future, a future with Hermione (though he would never admit it).

"I'm so sorry Harry." The ginger boy hung his head in shame. _  
_

_These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight._

_Ooooo...  
Stand up and fight._

Hermione stiffened. Shuffling and snuffling came from outside the tent. Fear laced through her veins. Instinct took over and she reached for her wand. Casting a glance at the sleeping boys to her left, she moved towards the opening. She had no room for error, none for mistakes. She held herself perfectly still and listened. The sounds stopped, then resumed. Hermione raised her wand and silently stunned whatever was moving. A dull thud and the noises of the forest stopped.

"'Mione?" Harry came out behind her, wand at the ready and leveled above her shoulder. He peered out the tent, squinting. Chuckling, Hermione accioded his glasses.

The friends stood together in communal silence, listening to the snores of the 6 footed redhead trying to sleep inside. Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Harry-" She began, but was cut off by his hand gently covering her mouth.

Knowing her face, he said, "It's okay. I'm scared too." He removed his hand and looked off into the distance. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to last, 'Mione. This horocrux is just soo heavy. Every time I slip it back over my neck, I feel weighted down. I think bad things. What if Ginny's captured? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

Tears rolled down the tired girl's face. "Harry, Ginny loves you more than life itself. You just…gotta push on. I know it's hard. She's smart, and brave. She won't let herself be captured, I'm sure of it." She playfully shoved him. "And if she can sit through breakfast watching as ketchup rolls down your chin, she obviously adores you and some time apart won't diminish that."

Harry pushed her back. "Ketchup does not roll down my chin." He grinned at her, and they linked hands, enjoying the comfortable silence; and stood, waiting, wondering, hoping the next day would be more fruitful.

_The fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong.  
I walk your land but don't belong, two million soldiers can't be wrong._

Tom Riddle stood in the mist of his Death Eaters. They looked on in reverent admiration at their leader.

"Boys, it's time to play." It looked like it took some effort, but a smile stretched across the gaunt face of Lord Voldemort. It was a scary smile, just the same.

With a deafening whoop, the men clad in black robes raced off to the next town atop their brooms. Voldemort breathed, and smiled again. The smell of death always put him in an exceptional mood.

_It's no fun but I've been here before  
I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war.  
(Not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things)  
Some are scared others killing for fun, I shot a mother right in front of her son.  
(Take this from my consciousness, and please erase my dreams)  
_

Neville stumbled through the Forbidden Forest, trying to keep pace with the determination of Ginny Weasely. "Ginny! Wait!" He panted and held a stitch in his side. It had been too long since he really ran.

Ginny whirled around, frustration adorning her flushed face. "What is it Neville?" Her anger cooled when she saw the anguish on the boy's face. In a softer tone, "Nev? I know it's hard, but we have to keep going. It's for them." She smiled, and took her friend's hand. "We can do it."

Neville smiled a sad smile in return, and continued to run with the lithe ginger. He was left to ponder as he raced through the trees. He wondered where his friends were. And he was worried, gods he was worried. This war hadn't been his idea, but his involvement was completely voluntary. But he hadn't thought it all the way through. Now, he wasn't sure if he was going to survive till the last of it, much less have a family. He slipped into a world in his head, where he wasn't running with Ginerva through the Forbidden Forest towards some magical substance that would help the trio, to a place where he grew plants and tended his beautiful blonde wife. A rather sharp jerk on his elbow had him swerving just in time to avoid running into a tree bigger around than Slughorn was. Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality.

_Fight for honor, fight for your life.  
Pray to God that our side is right.  
_

Hermione cried out in pain, only egging her torturers on.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled maniacally as she cursed the smaller woman. Hermione felt her insides being shredded, immense pain racking her body. Daggers of ice and fire shot and danced up her veins, searing and freezing every atom of her body. She mentally scrambled for something, anything, to think of to keep her sanity. Her thought process was interrupted when another wave of what felt like dry ice lace through her system.

"Please! Stop!" She wept, the pain finally becoming unbearable. By some unknown mercy, the bruising agony stopped. She gasped for breath and looked up. Draco Malfoy sneered down at her.

Bellatrix smiled at her nephew. "Do it, Draco."

He uttered the curse under his breath, and Hermione began writhing on the floor as pain unlike any other played bumper cars under her skin. "Harry I'm sorry!"

Bellatrix put a hand on Draco's shoulder, stopping the torture. "What was that, mudblood?"

Hermione passed out from the pain.

_Even though we won, I still may lose  
Until I make it home to you  
I see our mothers filled with tears,  
grew up so fast where did those years go?_

George wailed as he held his twin brother. "Fred fred fred fred NOOOO!" He screamed the bloodcurdling scream of a sibling losing their better half. "Don't do this Freddy, don't leave me! I can't live without you!" He pulled the dead corpse of his brother to his chest, and sat in front of the bathrooms rocking.

_So many soldiers on the other side, I take their lives so they can't take mine.  
(Scared to make it out alive now murder's all I know.)_

Tonks spun around, firing a killing curse towards the cloaked man. She smirked to see her husband nodding his approval at her. She continued firing at the Death Eaters until she had made it to Remus's side. Back to back, they fought. They fought for the beloved trio. They fought for the life they were going to lead. With a cry, Remus was hit in the chest with a killing curse. Tonks didn't have time to register her dead husband as she fell beside him. __

Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise.  
Living another day in disguise.  
These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight.  


Ron found himself again at the edge of the battle. Harry was dead. There was no hope. None at all. Humanity was lost. He dodged curse after curse, until he saw Hermione engaged in combat with Bellatrix. He snarled. That bitch would NOT take his love! As he worked his way to the bushy haired love of his life, Ron realized he was wrong. He DID have something to live for; to see Hermione live. His last moments were going to be spent making sure she survived long enough to enjoy the world…

_Watching the death toll rise wondering how I'm alive.  
To destroy all their plans with no thought of me  
No thought of me, no thought of me_

Harry crept back through the fray, justice the only thing on his mind. He HAD to take down Voldemort, this was it, this was the last fight. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, taking over. He ducked, and ran straight through the fight. Voldemort was the only thing on his mind. Throwing the invisibility cloak off his shoulders, collective gasps are heard all over Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Ginny screams.__

Walk the city lonely  
Memories that haunt are passing by  
A murderer walks your street tonight  
Forgive me for my crimes; don't forget that I was so young  
Fought so scared in the name of God and country

The trio walks silently down the halls of Hogwarts. Ruble is everywhere; death is the heavy air they breathe. No need for words, as each is caught up in their individual thoughts. They had been through so much, if there were words to be spoken, they would be unnecessary. Each of the teenagers bowed their heads in nostalgia. So young, and to have killed so many…tears of sorrow ran down their cheeks as they mourned the loss of so many friends and family.

Hermione took the hand of her new boyfriend and long time friend, Ron. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. Looking at her other best friend, Hermione took his hand as well. He looked down in surprise; it had been so long since he had had any physical affection, he almost forgot how good it felt. "Guys, I have a good feeling we're going to be alright." Hermione whispered into the night. After a short silence, all three member of the Golden Trio started laughing. Yes, they had good feelings indeed.


End file.
